¿Donde esta Kairi?
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Después de estar 4 años fuera, Sora busca a Kairi por toda Isla Destino y se da cuenta que no esta hasta que se entera que esta en otro mundo... así que va en su busqueda
1. ¿Donde estas? Parte 1

**Hola Kingdomaniáticos aquí les traigo mi primer Fic de este genial juego. Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix y Disney**

**1. ¿Dónde estás? Parte 1**

— ¡Sora!—grito Kairi

— ¡Kairi!—de pronto Kairi vio las maletas

— ¿Ya te vas?—pregunto triste

—Si—respondió de la misma manera

— ¿Ni siquiera te quedaras a la fiesta que le haremos a Namine y Roxas?

—No puedo—y Kairi lo abrazo

—Hasta luego Sora—dijo ella

—Hasta luego Kairi—y correspondió al abrazo

***4 años después***

**Sora POV'S**

—Sora—dijo Donald

— ¿Si?—pregunte muy adormilado

—Ya llegamos—dijo Goffy

Como rayo me levante, me cambie y saque un regalo para Kairi. Ella cumplía 20 años ese mismo día ¡cuántas ganas tengo de abrazarla! Sí, me había ausentado 4 años, 4 años en los que cumplí 20 años yo también. Creo que el viaje ha terminado.

Cuando llegue a Islas Destino lo primero que hice fue ir a su casa. Y la vi. Su cabello rojo ondeaba al aire. Abrí la puerta y la abrase

—Hola Kairi—le dije sin soltarla

—L-lo siento y-yo no soy K-Kairi —entonces la solté y la peluca roja cayó al suelo

—No yo lo amento—le dije triste

—Hola mi nombre es Karina y estaba haciendo cosplay de Carter

— ¿Cosplay?—pregunte confundido

—Si ya sabes vestirse como algún dibujo

—Kairi fue la antigua propietaria de este lugar

—No lo sé…ten—me dio un papel—mi número y la dirección del castillo del rey Mickey

—Si pero… ¿Cómo o que hago con este número?—otra vez estoy preguntando ¡genial!

—Llamarme por teléfono—me dejo más confundido la respuesta

— ¿Teléfono?—esto de preguntar ya se hizo costumbre

—Si ya sabes esos aparatos con los que puedes llamar a corta y larga distancia…deberías ponerte al tanto de todo parece que te quedaste en Peter Pan

—Si algo por lo parecido…—de hecho fui a Peter Pan—ok gracias Karina

—De nada…—estaba intentando adivinar mi nombre

—Sora mi nombre es Sora—dije al fin

—Oh entonces hasta luego Sora

Muy bien. Pero si Kairi no está en su casa ¿Dónde está? Pronto llegue al castillo del rey Mickey. Estaba platicando con ¿Riku?

—Rey Mickey yo voy a buscar a Kairi— ¿Cómo que buscar a Kairi?

—Ya te dije que está en el mundo de Alicia— ¡¿que está en dónde?!—Pero ahora es muy peligroso: los sincorazones salen de ahí sin parar, — ¿¡y aparte en peligro!?—Aparte de que tendrías que recorrer muchísimos mundos ya que no podemos entrar directamente por un problema de interferencia…

— ¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir?—dije molesto

— ¡Sora! ¿Ya llegaste?—dijo Mickey emocionado ocultando su nerviosismo

—No rey estoy en la Dama y el Vagabundo—respondí sarcásticamente ¿no era obvio que estaba aquí?

—El sarcasmo no era necesario…

— ¿Dónde o cuando me lo iban a decir?—interrumpí

—Sora escucha…—volvió a hablar Mickey

— ¿Cuándo se perdió?—volví a interrumpir

—Hace dos años—dijo Riku con toque triste

— ¡Dos años y nunca me lo dijeron!—si ahora si estaba enojado— ¡Estaba de viaje por los mundos! ¡Pude ir por ella!

—Cálmate Sora—fue lo único que escuche

Mis pies tomaron vida propia. ¿A dónde iba? No lo sé en el recorrido que mis pies estaban dando vi a Roxas y Namine tomados de la mano caminando, paseándose por la acera

—Ho…—fue lo único que oí

¿A donde me llevaban mis pies? Estaba claro que mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban conectados, no sabía a donde iba, mis pies caminaban por si solos.

De un momento a otro pare. Mis pies me llevaron al peor lugar donde podría estar ahora, exactamente en estos momentos.

Ese lugar que conocemos solo ella y yo.

Mire mi dibujo. Estábamos una Kairi mal dibujada, un paopu y yo.

Lo recorrí con mi mirada, siguiendo cada trazo, cada borrón, cada mano ¡alto! ¡Hay una mano saliendo de Kairi! Pero…yo no la dibuje. Nadie pudo hacerlo como dije solo ella y yo conocemos este sitio. Entonces si yo no la dibuje fue… ¡ella! ¡Me ha aceptado!

Lo toque y las lágrimas de tristeza de un momento a otro salieron sin pedirme permiso.

—Kairi ¿dónde estás?

Millones de recuerdos con ella surcaron por mi cabeza

***Flash back***

— ¡Kairi!—grite. La había hallado

— ¡Sora!—grito ella de pronto quedamos frente a frente— ¡ah!—grito casi se caía la tome de la mano y le dije lo que venía a decirle

—Kairi ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? yo también estoy siempre contigo. Volveré…te lo prometo

—Sé que lo harás—nuestras manos se soltaron

***Fin del Flash back***

***Flash back***

—Hemos…hemos vuelto—dije yo

—Bienvenidos…—dijo ella mientras me estiraba su mano y yo se la estreche

***Fin del Flash back***

—Kairi—susurre

Salí de la cueva, limpie mis lágrimas y me dirigí al castillo. Genial Donald, Goofy y Mickey estaban hablando de Kairi

—Mickey ¿no crees que es momento de ir por ella?—dijo Donald

—Sí creo que ya es tiempo. Después de todo ahora que Sora llego podemos convencerlo de que vaya él y Riku de echo por eso no mandaba a Riku estaba esperando a que llegara Sora—dijo Mickey

—Pues ya llegue aparte que necesito que Roxas y Namine vayan rey—volví a interrumpir creo que ya se me está haciendo maña

—Por mi está bien—dijo entusiasmado—solo falta que Roxas y Namine quieran ir

—Le apuesto rey que querrán ir—dijo Goofy

—Bueno alguien me puede decir ¿dónde viven?—pregunte

—Bueno Roxas en tu casa—genial ya fui suplantado—y Namine al lado de la de Kairi

—Gracias rey—hice reverencia y me fui

Me dirigí a mi casa o de Roxas o… bueno yo me entiendo. Toque la puerta y me abrió Roxas

—Hola Sora…

—Roxas necesito tu ayuda para ir por Kairi—fui directo

—Me apunto ¿Quién ira?

—Pues hasta ahora solo te eh podido localizar a ti, —dije rascándome la nuca— pero tengo pensado Namine, Riku, tu y yo

—Muy bien entonces a casa de Namine

Fuimos a casa de Namine quien nos recibió muy alegre le contamos todo el rollo de eso

—Entonces ¿quieren que vaya con ustedes para rescatar a Kairi?—pregunto por décima vez

—Sí ¿y qué dices?—dijo Roxas

—Digo que si—soltó entusiasmadamente—tengan mi teléfono márquenle a Riku

**15 minutos después**

—Listos hay que ir por Kairi—dijo Riku

—Si ya vámonos—dije

—Más que nunca—dijo Roxas

—Estoy lista—dijo Namine

Y de ahí partimos. Sabíamos que no sería un viaje fácil para tres chicos de 20 y uno de 21 pero nos dio igual. Lista o no Kairi iremos por ti

**Muy bien este ha sido el primer cap. de este espero buen Fic el mundo de Alicia va a ser el de Alice in wonderland para darle esa sazón de miedito el siguiente cap:**

**¿Dónde estás? Parte 2**

**09090909**

**-Felicidades Kairi**

**-Gracias sombrero**

**09090909**

**-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que me importa es que gracias a ella mi mundo de las maravillas existe**

**09090909**

**-No lo puedo aceptar reina**

**-Claro que puedes por favor Kairi**

**09090909**

**-Saluden a su princesa Kairi**

**09090909**

**Hasta el siguiente cap. Reviews plis**


	2. ¿Donde estas? Parte 2

**Hola a todas gracias por continuar este Fic. Alice in wonderland no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney. Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Squarenix y Disney**

**2. ¿Dónde estás? Parte 2**

**Kairi POV'S**

—Felicidades Kairi—dijo el Sombrerero

—Gracias Sombrerero—le dije yo

—No gracias a ti por salvarnos—dijo la Reina Blanca

—La verdad no se hubieran molestado—dije modestamente

—Hay Kairi—oí a Sonriente y apareció a mi lado y yo me sobre salte—no todos los días se cumple 20 años

—Y 2 estando aquí con nosotros—dijo Twin-Two

—Aparte nos has querido más que…—trato de decir Twin-One

—Shh—lo callaron todos menos yo

— ¿Más que quien?—pregunte yo. Siempre que hablábamos de eso callaban a quien lo intentaba

—Sombrerero ya es tiempo—dijo la Reina Blanca

—Kairi salimos a pasear—dijo el

—Claro—le dije y luego me dirigí a la reina—Reina me presta el Bandersnach

—Por supuesto Kairi—me respondió

Mi mejor amigo era el Sombrerero, me encantaba estar con los gemelos me hacen reír y la Reina blanca me da muchísimos consejos.

Me dirigí a mi alcoba en este gran castillo. Estaba claro que me trataban como princesa. Mi alcoba es color blanca al igual que todo el castillo.

Abrí el ropero y saque unos guantes sin dedos. Vi mi vestido favorito y mis zapatos que traje cuando llegue, la verdad están todos rotos por culpa de los sincorazones.

***Flash back***

— ¡Kairi vámonos!—me grito alguien de los que venían conmigo

Me habían mandado para destruir la plaga de sincorazones. Eran demasiados masacraban a la gente. La escena era mucho para mí pero cuando voltee el portal no estaba. En ese preciso momento los sincorazones me atacaron. Rasgaron mi ropa y zapatos. Mi ira iba aumentando. De pronto se me hizo un aura roja y golpee a los sincorazon. Alguien se me acerco un hombre de pelo naranja y sombrero me ayudo a pararme

—Gracias…—me dijo eh intento adivinar mi nombre

—Soy Kairi y de nada—le respondí alegre

***Fin del Flash back***

Ahora utilizo un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, de un cuarto de manga, cuello redondo con rayas blancas y rosas, al igual que la falda y un cinturón de rueda rosa y unos converse, cuando me transformo para atacar a los sincorazon todo lo blanco se convierte en negro, lo rosa en rojo y mi keyblade. Baje y llame a mi peludo amigo

— ¡Bandersnach!—grite y pronto vino a mí—hola cariñito—dije acariciándole el lomo, se agacho y subí a él—bien vamos por el Sombrerero

Fui por el Sombrerero quien se volvió un poco serio…creo que la noticia que me darán es triste o mala…cualquiera de las dos…oh si no las dos

—Bien ¿A dónde vamos Sombrerero?—pregunte algo emocionada

—Dile que nos lleve al Frabulloso día—dijo todavía serio

—Ya escuchaste Bander, al Frabulloso día

El Bandersnach corrió y corrió. Veía paisajes que nunca había visto. Y llegamos. El piso era un tablero de ajedrez, había una torre, una lengua y una cabeza. Parecía que una guerra había transcurrido aquí.

—Aquí ocurrió el Frabulloso día, el día que derrotamos a la inmensa cabezota: la Reina Roja. Y la que peleo con el Llaverwoki fue…fue…Alicia… ella nos salvó, pero después de salvarnos se fue y ya no ha vuelto…comprendo que nos odies—al terminar lo abrase

—No me importa en lo absoluto—lo deje sorprendido con mi respuesta—lo que me importa es que, gracias a ella, mi mundo de las maravillas existe—también me abrazo

—Me alegra eso—dijo él y me cayó una gota de agua en mi cabeza

—Hay sombrerero no llores, no estoy enojada—lo solté y le limpie las lagrimas

—Son de alegría Kairi—y me abrazo

Nos volvimos a subir al Bandersnach de regreso al castillo, vi como los arbustos se movían. De un momento a otro el Bandersnach paro. ¿Los arbustos tenían algo que ver? De pronto unos bichitos salieron de los arbustos, con ojos amarillos y garras extremadamente grandes.

— ¡Sincorazon!—me baje del Bandersnach y llame a mi keyblade.

Cuando tenía a mi keyblade en la mano se hizo un aura negra y mi ropa cambio, dando paso a mi ropa de pelea. Lo bueno es que solo eran pocos y acabe con ellos rápido

Mi keyblade desapareció al igual que mi ropa de pelea, dando paso a mi vestido blanco. Rápidamente subí al Bandersnach y seguí mi camino al castillo.

Cuando llegue un grito sucumbió en mis oídos

—Kairi, Kairi—oí a la Reina

Corrí por los pasillos rápido y cuando entre vi a la corte reunida ahí en ese lugar, al igual que los pocos ciudadanos que hay. De pronto un ciudadano, Karl para ser exacta. Me quería poner una corona, pero no era una corona cualquiera era LA corona

Yo me iba para atrás y atrás tratando de evitar que me la pusiera

—Por favor Kairi acepta ser nuestra princesa—oí a la Reina la cual estaba a mi lado

—No lo puedo aceptar Reina

—Claro que puedes—después me miro—por favor Kairi

—Pero yo no sé cómo ser princesa—dije intentando evadir la responsabilidad

—Tú nos dijiste que eras una princesa de corazón puro— ¡changos! Les había dicho eso

—Por favor Kairi—oí esa voz tan bonita, esa voz de niña, la voz de Hana*

—Hana ¿Por qué quieres que sea princesa?

—Porque quiero que te quedes conmigo—se me hizo chico el corazón, de pronto de atrás de la Reina salió Hana—por favor Kairi acepta—dijo con tono de suplica

Esa niña tan bonita, sin padre ni madre, de unos intensos ojos grises y pelo largo, lacio y color café. Ella me creía su heroína y le jure que lo seria, para ella y para todos en el país de las maravillas

—Acepto ser su princesa—dije y Karl me puso la corona

—Saluden a su princesa Kairi—dijo Karl, todos me aplaudieron y Hana me abrazo

Todos en ese país me querían. A veces mis deseos por volver a Islas Destino se hace más chico. Allá a todos le daba igual…aquí yo soy todo para ellos...creo que estoy cansada de ser un personaje secundario…

De ahí me dirigí a la cena que había preparado la Liebre para mí y para todos

**Unos minutos más tarde**

_Corría y corría. Gritaba tu nombre pero al parecer no me oías. Cuanto más corría para alcanzarte tu más te alejabas con mi último aire gritaría tu nombre…_

— ¡SORA!—grite al despertarme. Vi mi cama y supe que fue…—una pesadilla

Esa pesadilla me atormenta desde que llegue. Tome mi camisón a la altura de mi corazón y dije

—Sora ¿Dónde estás?

**Bueno este capítulo nos damos cuenta de que si es Alice in wonderland gracias a los que lo leen y pues bueno un pequeño tráiler del capi siguiente:**

**El reencuentro**

**090909090909**

**-Voy al bosque Reina**

**-Cuídate Kairi**

**090909090909**

**-Wao Sora ¿cómo encontraremos a Kairi en este mundo?**

**-No lo sé Riku pero mejor hay que darnos prisa**

**090909090909**

**-En nombre del país de las maravillas decir su nombre**

**-¡Kairi!**

**-¿Sora? ¿Riku? ¿Namine? ¿Roxas?**

**090909090909**

***Flor en japonés**

**Ahoritita respondo reviews**

**Go men123:** Que bueno que te gusto el otro cap. y espero este te allá gustado, veras el Sokai y el Rokunami un poco más adelante jeje. Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto

**Luciano5rock:** Veras en este Fic aparecen con 20 años por que los quiero hacer más maduros, como viste en este capítulo con Kairi. Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto

**Bueno y hubo un PM de lidiastar que me pidió continuación, gracias lidiastar y aquí está la continuación**

**Saludos desde México, Montse Lockheart. HASTA LUEGOOOOO**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos mis lectores gracias por seguir conmigo. Alice in wonderland no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney. Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Squarenix y Disney**

**3. El reencuentro**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

— ¿Sora?—Se oyó la voz de Namine

— ¿Qué pasa Namine?—Le respondió Sora

— ¿Crees que encontremos a Kairi?—le dijo ella muy curiosa pero también preocupada

—Claro que lo haremos—le respondió el con su reconocido optimismo

— ¡SORA! ¡NAMINE!—Se oyó la voz de Riku— ¡Ya llegamos!

— ¡Riku devuélveme mi helado!—se oyó la voz de Roxas

—Vamos adentro antes de que se saquen los ojos—dijo la rubia divertida con la actitud infantil de sus compañeros

—Muy bien—dijo el limpiándose los lagrimones de la cara

***En el castillo blanco***

— ¡Te atrape Tenshi*!—dijo Kairi al atrapar al niño de ojos verdes y pelo café—esposado

—Pero todavía falta Hana y Yuri—dijo Tenshi con una sonrisa de victoria

Kairi soltó a Tenshi, se oyó un ruidito debajo de su cama y Kairi se aventó debajo de la cama y no había nada y cuando volteo vio a Yuri…

— ¡Libre!—grito la niña de pelo negro y ojos verde miel

Y otra vez la carrera empezó. Kairi corrió tras ellos. De pronto Hana tumbo un pequeño perfume

—Lo siento Kairi—dijo la pequeña

—Ni te disculpes—dijo ella— ¿qué les parece si vamos al bosque a jugar?

— ¡SI!—dijeron los tres niños

Bajaron, Kairi llamo a unos Peones de Ajedrez para que llevaran a Yuri y Tenshi a pedir permiso (son hermanos). En 5 minutos los niños regresaron con sonrisas y un permiso. Ya solo le faltaba avisarle a la Reina Blanca

—Voy al bosque reina—le dijo. Vino, le beso la frente, le entrego sus guantes sin dedos y 4 capuchas blancas

—Cuídate Kairi—dijo como si fuera su madre

Salió, les dio las capuchas a los niños, se las pusieron y salieron al bosque

—Oye Kairi—dijo Yuri

— ¿Qué pasa?—le contesto

—Dice mi papa que hay tres hombres y una mujer en el bosque ¿es cierto?—le pregunto y paro en seco, los tres niños se pararon enfrente de ella

—No lo sé—les dijo y vio miedo en sus caras—pero miren yo los protegeré hasta con mi vida…ahora ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a jugar?

—Muy bien pero tu atrapas—dijo Tenshi

—Kairi—dijo Hana

—Mande Hana—le contesto

— ¿No crees que se te puede caer la corona?—dijo señalándola

—No Hana traigo unos pasadores súper potentes. Ahora contare hasta diez y se van a esconder…pero por favor no se separen si no se van a perder—les dijo se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar—1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… ¡listos o no allí voy!

Se descubrió los ojos y… no puede ser que unos niños de 9 años se escondan tan bien…bueno era hora de buscarlos

***Hace unos segundos no tan lejos de ahí***

—Saben no me siento tan cómodo usando de nuevo capucha negra—dijo el rubio

—Yo ya estoy algo acostumbrado—dijo el peli-plateado

—A mí no me gusta—dijo la rubia

—Tranquila Nami te prometo que cuando encontremos a Kairi te la podrás quitar—dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la rubia

—Gracias—dijo ella besando la mejilla de su novio

Todos hablaron menos el moreno, nadie sabía nada de lo que él podía estar pasando. Hace unos momentos habían peleado con unos sincorazon y encontraron la pequeña bufanda de Kairi, de ahí el ya no hablo; cuando estregaron las capuchas el solo la tomo, se la puso y camino para intentar alejarse, de ahí ya no hablo.

Riku ya un poco más preocupado corrió para alcanzar a Sora

— ¡Wau Sora! ¿Cómo encontraremos a Kairi en este mundo?

—No lo sé Riku pero será mejor darnos prisa—dijo todavía un poco serio

— ¡Listos o no allí voy!—se escuchó esa voz y luego un ruido en los arboles

—Creo que ya te encontramos Kairi—dijo Namine con gran felicidad

***Hace unos segundos***

Kairi ya estaba un poco cansada de buscarlos así que brinco a los árboles y vio a sus tres niños, los tres corrían agarrados de las manos lo que le hiso sonreír pero… vio a cuatro personas con capuchas negras… y se acordó de que esas capuchas solo las utilizaban los de la Organización XIII. Se tapó la cara con la capucha, se quitó la corona y con un súper salto llego con los niños. Ellos iban a correr pero ella los detuvo con unas palabras

—Llévense la corona y corran lejos de aquí—les dijo con seriedad

—P-pero…—dijo Hana

—Yo estaré bien…—dijo pero fue interrumpida por los abrazos de los niños y ella solamente los abrazo, después los soltó y ellos corrieron

**Kairi POV'S**

Llame a mi keyblade, estaba lista para luchar contra ellos… para defender a mi país

**Sora POV'S**

Ella llamo a una keyblade… alto esa es la keyblade de Kairi, pero ¡rayos no le veo la cara!... alto se puso en pose de guerra va a pelear contra mí... muy bien me gustan los retos… alto se movió muy rápido ya tiene a Riku, Roxas y Namine en su poder, bueno amenazados. Ya no podría hacer nada

Cuando iba a hablar ella hablo

— ¡En nombre del País De Las Maravillas digan su nombre!—esa voz ¡Ella es Kairi!

— ¡Kairi!—Grite yo

**Kairi POV'S**

— ¡Kairi!—no puede ser es la voz de Sora

— ¿Sora?—se quitó la capucha y vi esos ojos azules que tanto me hipnotizan y luego los demás también eran…— ¿Riku? ¿Namine? ¿Roxas? —Ellos solo asintieron— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Que no es obvio! ¡Vinimos a rescatarte! —dijo Roxas

—Kairi la próxima vez piérdete en un lugar mejor…este me da ñañaras—dijo Namine

—1: ¿Cómo por qué me rescatarían?... 2: Este lugar no puede ser mejor Namine y 3: Si me vienen a rescatar de lo que yo estoy pensando no hay a quien rescatar—les conteste

— ¿Pero por qué no…? —dijo Sora pero después se oyó la voz de alguien

— ¡Princesa Kairi! ¿Dónde está? —gracias Karl me salvaste de dar explicaciones

— ¿Princesa? —pregunto Riku y luego los 4 cayeron desmayados

—Gracias Absolet—dijo el Sombrerero

—De nada Sombrero—dijo la oruga

—Ayúdame a llevarlos al castillo—dije yo

— ¿Los conoces? —dijo mi amigo

—Claro que sí: El moreno es Sora, el peli plateado es Riku, el rubio es Roxas y la rubia es Namine—dije yo, ya algo preocupada

—Espera ¿Sora no es con quien sueñas y cuando te despiertas gritas su nombre? —dijo el Sombrero y yo me sonroje a tal grado que mi cabello se confundió con mi cara—muy bien te ayudo

Rápidamente desaparecí mi keyblade y me los lleve al castillo

**Bueno este el reencuentro de Kairi y Sora ¿con quién se ira Kairi? ¿Se quedara en el país de las maravillas? ¿O se ira a Isla Destino? Bueno aquí está un tráiler del próximo capitulo**

**Decisiones**

**090909090909090**

**-¡Kairi!**

**-¡Tenshi, Hana, Yuri!**

**-Ten tu corona**

**-Sora me ayudas a ponérmela**

**090909090909090**

**-¿Qué hago Absolet?**

**-Lo que tu corazón diga Kairi**

**-Pero mi corazón está con ellos y aquí**

**-Entonces deja partir a una parte**

**090909090909090**

**-Lo siento…**

**-¡Que lo siento ni que nada yo no me voy si tú no te vas!**

**-¡Suéltame!**

**-¡Sora suéltala, son sus decisiones!**

**-¡Pues no las acepto porque yo...!**

**-¡Sora yo te amo pero no me iré!**

**090909090909090**

***Ángel en japonés**

**Respondiendo a los reviews**

**Go men123: **Entiendo tu pereza de entrar en tu cuenta ¡me pasa seguido XD! Si se le hará difícil a Sora llevar de regreso a Kairi de regreso. Un aviso a todos este Fic será cortito pero prometo muchas cosas de ahora en adelante buajajajajaja

**Abrazos psicológicos desde México-Montse Lockheart**


	4. Decisiones

**Hola Kingdomaniáticos y aquí está el capítulo 4 de este Fic, yo espero que les guste. Alice in wonderland no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney. Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y Squarenix**

**4. Decisiones**

**10 días después**

Todos ya habían despertado. Namine al despertar busco como loca a Kairi y la encontró; la encontró en el balcón del castillo, mirando como su pueblo bailaba por las cosechas que habían hecho.

— ¿Kairi? —pregunto ella

— ¿Qué pasa Namine?— contesto Kairi

— ¿Te gusta aquí?— pregunto Namine

—Si… es como un sueño—dijo la pelirroja

—O pesadilla—dijo la rubia susurrando

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Kairi

—No nada— dijo Namine— ¿oye tienes ropa?—dijo señalando su vestido ya algo demacrado

—Solamente blanca…pero creo que no te importaría—dijo algo sarcástica

— ¡YO NO ME PONDRÉ ESO!—se oyó la voz de Sora, y Namine y Kairi corrieron al cuarto donde estarían

Vieron como Sora se negaba a ponerse ropa blanca mientras los caballos perdían la paciencia

—Caballos retírense, pero dejen la ropa en el perchero—dijo Kairi y los caballos hicieron lo que ella dijo—Sora póntela ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo…?

—Créeme Kairi ya intente hacer eso y no lo hizo—dijo Roxas al otro lado de la habitación

—Gracias por la información Roxas—Roxas y Riku ya estaban vestidos así que a Kairi se le ocurrió una idea—oye Riku…te sienta bien el blanco

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo un asombrado Sora—dame la ropa ahorita me la pongo

Después de ahí Namine y Kairi se dirigieron a la alcoba de la pelirroja. Cuando la abrieron la rubia se sorprendió mucho

— ¡Wau! ¡Esto es un paraíso! —grito ella al verla

—Bueno te doy la ropa—dijo la pelirroja para poder dejar a la rubia en su mundo

Kairi iba a sacar la ropa pero vio eso, mejor dicho esa ropa, tomo un vestido casi igual al de ella y Namine se lo puso

— ¿Que paso con tu ropa? —dijo la rubia

—Me la rompieron los sincorazon cuando llegue—dijo Kairi

—Kairi ¿me das una vuelta por ahí? —dijo Namine

— ¿Y por qué no?—le dijo la pelirroja

—Déjame les aviso a los chicos para ir todos—dijo y después salió y regreso con todos.

Una vez organizados salieron al paseo. Al pasar todos los ciudadanos hacían una reverencia a Kairi y de pronto escucho esas voces que tanto la animaban

— ¡Kairi!—gritaron 3 vocecillas

— ¡Tenshi, Hana, Yuri!—dijo Kairi y volteo recibiendo un abrazo de cada uno de ellos. Namine no pudo evitar sentir ternura

—Ten tu corona—dijo Tenshi entregándosela junto con los pasadores

—Sora me ayudas a ponérmela—dijo la pelirroja y el moreno se la puso algo incómodo con su cercanía con la pelirroja

—Bonita corona—dijo Roxas

—De echo si pero es algo incomoda—dijo Kairi en su defensa

—Y ¿A dónde ibas antes de que llegáramos?—pregunto tímidamente Yuri balanceándose en sus talones

—Iba a darles una vuelta por aquí—dijo Kairi

—Y por qué no les haces así—dijo Tenshi tomando a Hana de la mano y dándole una vuelta, sonrojando fuertemente a esta

—No es que no enseñara parte de aquí—dijo Riku asustando algo a los niños

—Aaa ¿podemos ir con ustedes?—pregunto Hana

—Si/No—dijeron Namine y Roxas al mismo tiempo

—Ándale Roxas ¿qué te cuesta llevar a estos niñitos a una vuelta con nosotros?—sin poder soportar el cariño de su novia Roxas asintió

Caminaron y caminaron, por cerca de 30 minutos hasta que…

—Kairi ¿jugamos?—susurro Yuri

—Claro—dijo Kairi sobando su cabecita— ¿quieren jugar?—le dijo a los mayores

—Si ¿por qué no?—dijo Namine

—Muy bien—dijo Sora— ¿a qué jugamos?

— ¡Escondidas y atrapaditas!—gritaron los niñitos— ¡y cuenta el señor Riku!

— ¡Si!—gritaron todos menos Riku y se fueron a esconder

**50 minutos después**

— ¡Sora no nos atrapa! ¡Sora no nos atrapa! ¡Sora no nos atrapa!—canturreaban en un árbol todos al ver la cara de cansancio y frustración del peli café

— ¡Son muchos!—se defendió

—Señor Sora yo los atrape en 10 minutos y usted ya lleva 15—dijo Hana

— ¡QUE NO SOY SEÑOR!

— ¡Kairi!—se oyó la voz del sombrerero

— ¿Qué pasa sombrerero?—dijo bajando del árbol y todos le siguieron

—Te buscan en el balcón—dijo el Sombrero

**Kairi POV'S**

No puede ser, ¿tan rápido acudía a mi llamado? Bueno entre más rápido mejor. Asentí con la cabeza y corrí al castillo, bueno mejor dicho al balcón.

—Hola Absolet—dije al abrir la ventana y encontrarlo

—Ve al grano Kairi ¿para qué me llamaste?—hoy no anda de buenas

—Necesito ayuda—dije sentándome en el pequeño banquito de ahí

— ¿De qué ayuda?—dijo el empezándose a interesar

—Me quieren llevar de regreso a Isla Destino

— ¿Y por qué no vas con ellos…?

—Allá solo soy otra persona más, aquí me quieren y parecían, aparte tengo un cariño inmenso con todos aquí…

Absolet y yo volteamos a ver el pueblo, miramos todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Sora y los demás.

— ¿Qué hago Absolet?—le pregunte a la oruga a mi lado

—Lo que tu corazón diga Kairi—respondió con seriedad

—Pero mi corazón está con ellos y aquí—dije preocupada

—Entonces deja partir a una parte—dijo él y empezó a fumar desapareciendo

¿A qué parte debo dejar ir?

**Normal POV'S**

***En ese mismo momento***

—Y entonces ¡KAPLAM!—dijo la pequeña Hana a Sora— ¡Kairi salió del techo y me salvo!

—Entonces… ¿ella se convirtió en una heroína?

— ¡Sí! Y me prometió que sería mi héroe cuando estuviera en problemas…de echo me ayuda porque estoy enamorada de…—dijo y se tapó la boca

—Oye ¿no eres demasiado niña para enamorarte?

—Y tú ¿no estas viejo como para esta soltero?

—Si pero al menos…okey ganaste niña—dijo Sora

— ¡Yai!—grito la niñita recibiendo palmaditas en la cabeza por Sora

— ¡Hana!—grito Tenshi y llevándose a la niña por la mano

Sora se quedó solo visualizando a la niña como él y a Tenshi como Kairi.

—Roxas no seas malo solo quiero comer otra comida de la liebre de marzo—dijo Namine quien estaba en los hombros de Roxas

—No Namine ya llevas 3 pastelillos, 2 jugos y 1 té, ya no más—le reprendió Roxas

—Por favoooooooooooooor—le suplico Namine

— ¡Roxas!—grito Sora llamando al rubio, quien fue al lugar de su amigo

— ¿Has visto a Riku?—dijeron ambos

— ¡Señor Riku, otra vez por favor!—dijo Yuri respondiendo las dudas de ambos

—Ok—dijo Riku, aventó a la niñita y luego la atrapo

— ¡Wii!—dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del peli blanco— ¡Gracias Riku!—dijo besando la mejilla de este para después salir corriendo (*vomito arcoíris*)

—Wau Riku ya tienes amor de verano—le dijo Namine

—Namine—ella puso atención— le triplico la edad

—Señor Sora, Señor Roxas, Señor Riku, Señora Namine—dijeron Hana y Tenshi—les traemos pastelillos

Namine se removió a atrapar su pastelillo, mientras que los demás lo tomaron tranquilamente.

—Chicos—dijo el Gato Cheshire haciendo que Roxas soltara a Namine al tiempo que todos gritaron

— ¡Señora Namine! ¿¡Está bien!?—dijo Hana mientras la levantaba como podía

—Si estoy bien, gracias pequeñita—dijo Namine

—Cheshire ¿qué paso?—pregunto Riku

—Kairi les habla—pauso un momento aumentando la tención—ha tomado su decisión

**Minutos después de su explicación**

—Chicos entiendan no me puedo ir—volvió a explicar Kairi

—Por favor Kairi—dijo Namine

—Lo siento…—dijo cabizbaja

— ¡Que lo siento ni que nada yo no me voy si tú no te vas!—grito Sora tomando fuertemente de las muñecas a Kairi

— ¡Suéltame!—grito Kairi haciendo que los Peones entraran

— ¡Sora suéltala, son sus decisiones!—grito Riku

— ¡Pues no las acepto porque yo...!—intento explicar Sora pero...

— ¡Sora yo te amo pero no me iré!—le grito Kairi

Sora la soltó… el silencio penetro la sala

—Chicos, vámonos—dijo Sora caminando hacia afuera de la habitación

—Pero…—susurro Riku

—La Kairi que conocíamos se ha ido—dijo Sora fríamente haciendo que los ojos de Kairi se aguadaran— esa no es la Kairi de la que me enamore—las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Kairi

—Sora…—susurro Namine

— ¡Namine no quiero que sientas lástima!—le grito el moreno a la rubia

Namine estaba a punto de llorar pero Roxas la tomo de la mano y esta sintió algo de protección

—Listos—dijo el volteando a ver a todos los que venían con el—vámonos

Todos salieron primero que Sora y este al salir azoto la puerta, Kairi se acercó a la puerta la abrió y vio como lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sora

Millones de recuerdos azotaron la cabeza de Kairi

***Flash back***

— ¡Kairi!—grite Sora

— ¡Sora!—grito Kairi de pronto quedaron frente a frente— ¡ah!—grito ella casi se caía, Sora la tomo de la mano para que no cayera

—Kairi ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? yo también estoy siempre contigo. Volveré…te lo prometo

—Sé que lo harás—y sin más remedio soltaron sus manos se soltaron

***Fin del Flash back***

***Flash back***

—Hemos…hemos vuelto—dijo el moreno

—Bienvenidos…—dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano y Sora la estrecho con la de ella

***Fin del Flash back***

***Flash Back***

— ¡Sora!—grito Kairi

— ¡Kairi!—de pronto Kairi vio las maletas

— ¿Ya te vas?—pregunto triste

—Si—respondió de la misma manera

— ¿Ni siquiera te quedaras a la fiesta que le haremos a Namine y Roxas?

—No puedo—y Kairi lo abrazo

—Hasta luego Sora—dijo ella

—Hasta luego Kairi—y correspondió al abrazo

***Fin del Flash Back***

***Flash back***

— ¡Kairi!—era Sora

— ¿Sora?—se quitó la capucha y vio ojos azules que tanto le hipnotizan y luego los demás también eran…— ¿Riku? ¿Namine? ¿Roxas? —Ellos solo asintieron

***Fin del Flash back***

***Flash back***

—Esa no es la Kairi de la que me enamore

***Fin del Flash back***

Kairi fue caminando hacia atrás con las manos en su pecho, de pronto cayo de rodillas

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grito antes de llorar

**Fuera del castillo**

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos oyeron el grito, todos voltearon a ver. Sora no dio marcha atrás y siguió caminando, con apariencia fuerte pero por dentro lamentándose profundamente

**09090909090**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, les dejo el avance**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**09090909090909**

**-Sora**

**-Anímate Kairi**

**-Hana… ya perdí mi razón de vivir**

**09090909090909**

**-¡Agrrrr!…iri… ¡KAIRI!**

**0909090909090909**

**-Entonces ¿aceptas Cheshire?**

**-Todo esto es por ti Alice**

**09090909090909**

**AVISO: A partir del capítulo siguiente el mundo de Alicia cambiara y será el mundo de Alice Madness Returnss (digamos una poquita más sazón de miedito)**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Go men123: **¿Verdad que gana la pereza? Jeje XD. Gracias por el puntito en las capuchas, y… *se sonroja* me base un poquitito en ese pedazo de Digimon pero es que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza y pos me base en eso. Gracias por comentar y espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Esto es todo, les mando un abrazo desde México, Bye Bye**


End file.
